


TerrorCal: Beginning

by Wigmund



Series: TerrorCal [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigmund/pseuds/Wigmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's coming after you hoo hoo?</p><p>Hee Hee</p><p>Haa Haa</p>
            </blockquote>





	TerrorCal: Beginning

\-- an unknown user [??] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--  
??: hey there old friend, long time no see.  
TG: who the hell is this  
TG: im kinda busy and dont need any stalkers okay  
??: you have no time for an old friend?  
??: especially since the last time we played a game you left me in pieces.  
TG: what the fuck who are you  
??: you know who i am. i cant wait to see you again and leave you in stitches!  
TG: fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck  
TG: it cant be you cal i cut you up and left your pieces to rot and bro  
TG: oh fuck bro dont tell me you put him back together  
??: haa haa  
??: look behind you  
??: hee hee  
TG: fuck no im not falling for th  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] has gone idle --  
??: oh hey there dave, you seem to be all torn up  
??: hoo hoo

 

"Hey Dave, you've been locked in your room all day. Come out"  
John pounded on Dave's door. Dammit, why was he still in there at this time of day? Usually he'd be out, making out with Terezi in front of Karkat.  
"Come on man, Terezi's pitching a fit out there and I came to get you before she did."  
John pounded on Dave's door again. It opened a crack, a strong smell of iron came out with the gust of air. He used one of his many hammers to pry open the door. It was pitch black in the room except for a slight glow from the area where Dave's computer usually was.

John stepped into the room and walked into something wet. And sticky. John reached for the light switch, got his hands wet on something and flipped the lights on. He immediately wished he hadn't.

The light didn't really brighten up the place. Nothing could at this point. The lights, the ceiling, the walls, the floors, the door, everything were coated in rapidly drying sticky blood.

"Ohnoohnoohnoohno, what the fuck happened in here? DAVE, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?  
THIS ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY. FUCK YOUR IRONY! WHERE ARE YOU BRO?"

John was in a panic, he looked around the room. There was nothing besides the blood.

And Lil Cal.

Lil Cal was sitting in a pile...a pile of "OH GOD PLEASE DAVE, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? PLEASE BE HIDING IN HERE!"

Cal's head turned towards John. He found himself frozen in terror. This wasn't happening. There was no way that the puppet had two red eyeballs in his mouth. Why couldn't he move. He wanted to run. He wanted to smash that damned puppet with his hammer and burn the remains and then throw the ashes into the deepest part of the void. But he couldn't do anything.

Lil Cal clamped his mouth shut, goop flowed down his chin, coating his previously clean shirt in blood and fluid. Then he moved towards John.

It's like watching an octopus in those documentaries Jade would send to us John thought as he watched the...thing squirm towards him through the pools of blood and bile and who knows what else ...ohgodohgod he's clim-

Cal clambered up John so he was face to face with the terrified boy. John was trembling. He was crying. He wanted to wake up. The puppet opened his mouth and leaned in...

The last thing John saw was the gold tooth and then red-tinged darkness.  
The last thing he heard as he writhed in Dave's soaked room, the puppet's ropy limbs wrapping around his throat, was the puppet's horrible laughter...  
HAA HAA  
HEE HEE  
HOO HOO

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually a combination of the first two TerrorCal fics I posted on the MSPA Forums. They were short so I've combined them here.


End file.
